halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flood
Is the image above a mod or real? Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 15:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's a mod in that Flood are counted as allies. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:45, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Parasite In part of this article, it says that thousands of years after the Covenant war, a new creature, similar to the Flood, arose, called Parasite. Where is this information coming from? Jonasboy557 10:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Name Change Does anyone know how to change this page's title? Because I think the page should be labeled "The Flood", not just "Flood". :I concur. Jonasboy557 10:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Flood Extinct Question? Did The flood go completely extinct when the Master Chief blew up instalation 04 number 2 and damaged the ark? so are there any left in the galaxy? Yes, instalation 4 only destroyed the flood on earth. #4 wasnt as powerful a a real heron, not complete and did not set off and of the other halos so it is probable that the flood survived. Gravemind is probably boned though. Flood Brutes Does anyone remember seeing flood brutes?--JohnSpartan117 04:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :No. I don't think Bungie put them in. --Dragonclaws 05:17, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::maybe juggernuts were flood brutes--Sangheili 00:42, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::The Middle section of a Juggernaught is too thin to be a brute--Will 16:16, 04 January 2007 (UTC) ::As for Juggernauts, I don't really think there is an explanation for them, which is why you don't fight them in the game. Bungie just couldn't think of something for them on time. guesty-persony- ' 00:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah I agree with the Jug thing, (I think it should be noted as a discontinued Idea by bungie, not as an actual form) On Brute forms, i think bungie just didnt have time so we may see them in H3 (seeing as how the majority is Brutes), and the Jug could be a brute, the flood change the host to meet its needs so the thin middle could be just the way they needed it. BTW you can see that the thigh area looks like a spine and thighs, covered in loose flesh. Lt.O'Brien 15:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I know that you sometimes see dead bodies turn into flood. Are Brutes just ignored?--JohnSpartan117 06:06, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Maybe we will see Flood Brutes in Halo 3, we just have to wait and see. User:Joshua 029 :*Wow, this is the only topic you guys could think of right now? Come on!--prophit of war 21:47, 21 November 2006 (UTC) --Spade6179 19:40, 29 May 2007 (UTC) --Maybe to hairy? To complex perhaps? Or maybe they were never thought of as a combat or juggernaut flood form... They cant be infected because the brutes skin is to thick for flood to burrow inside it. ~Maybe Brutes aren't actually sentient, so they're invisible to Flood. They just spend all their time thinking about killing and eating, so they might as well be Flood already. ~Yeah, they're seen in Halo 3--me Flood in Marathon? I was looking at bungies marathon page and it mentioned and showed a picture of something called a fungal zombie which looked and seemed really close to the flood. :The flood is a parasite, not a fungus. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I know, but this was Marathon not Halo, so maybe the flood started as just a concept from Marathon that was carried over to Halo. Perhaps like the Phor Hunters? :::The closest thing in Marathon to the Flood is the Simulacrums, which are robots identical to humans that run at you and explode. From a story-telling pov, the Wrkncacnter is close to the Flood, but they bear no real resemblance besdes their role. -69.129.211.26 12:27, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Flood = Flood Hey, has anyone noticed there's a thing about the flood. They come in waves, waves of flood(parasite), floods can have waves in them(water). Anyone notice how they're similer?--prophit of war 23:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) hence the name. FallenMind 23:02, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that is probably how they got their name. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Is this article pointless or is it just me? Spore Thing ... huh What? *Hey, does anyone know what that spore thing was for in High Charity at the end of Halo 2.--prophit of war 15:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :what spore thing in High Charity? The Brain forms?--Will 16:16, 04 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the spores are the basis for the infection forms. The spores get into a host, turn him into a carrier full of infection forms. I think the Juggernaut a conglomeration of bodies like the brain forms. :Yeah... we don't really know how it got started, but there must have been a first infection form, and it inserted its spores into someone, climbed in there to control it, and eventually more infection forms came out and did what the first one did. 'guesty-persony- ' 00:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the spore viewed in the begining of the post-game cinematic, is just a close-up shot of the stuff making the air look green. I think the reason that you don't see brute combat forms, is that they are used for a different purpose, or they might be too clumsy to be controled effectively by the flood. eh, just like the above stated. just a close up of the spores the flood release into the air to change the enviornment to their liking. also i think brutes don't have as much mental function or perhaps the flood simply don't find them 'tasty'. they could have likes and dislikes too you know. also the thing about the spores and the first infection form, i'm gonna have to say it's wrong. i personally think flood are highly evolved viruses, in a way. though that's just me.The Black Phoenix Well, now that Halo 3 is out, we know that the Flood can and will infect Brutes. I think the reason there aren't flood Brutes in Halo 2 is because they just didn't decide to make it that way yet. Or maybe you just didn't run into any Brutes that were infected by the flood. Maybe they take longer. Those are possible explanations. But the original reason that Bungie didn't put them in is because they just didn't make a flood-brute yet. --71.223.1.51 17:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I dont get it. Bungie said brutes could not be infected because the skin is to thick, but now there is brute flood in halo 3. Whats the point in that? Maybe it takes time for some infection forms to develop "taste" for certain sentient beings. By the way I know what Cortana said at the beginning of Halo: First Strike about the flood not tasting anything. Change NOW! the section with ideas on what the flood were, it seems to say "Many think" (or something to that nature) way to much, and needs to be changed. Lt.O'Brien 15:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to change it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) EDITS "The Flood demonstrated the ability to assimilate and infect non-sentient life forms such as those in the Hunting Preserve on the Infinite Succor." The Animals were sentient-life, the were conscious. This only shows that the do not only assimilate Bi-peds (living things that walk on two legs). "This is similar to the events in Halo 1 where the Master Chief boards a Covenant ship to find Captain Keyes. Cortana notes the Flood are gathering bodies and it is most likely for the Brain Form that was found on the bridge." Also not true, moments later she says that they are gathering them 'most likely for food' And the section titled "Rules for Fighting the flood" is completely out of context, written in a real-world prospective, and is not written professionally. -Lt.O'Brien 15:10, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to correct any discrepencies. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Um.. last time I checked, sentient life meant capable of concious problem solving? Maybe not, just throwin' it out there. ::::According to Wikipedia: Sentience refers to possession of sensory organs, the ability to feel or perceive, not necessarily including the faculty of self-awareness. The possession of sapience is not a necessity. The word sentient is often confused with the word sapient, which can connote knowledge, consciousness, or apperception. The root of the confusion is that the word conscious has a number of different usages in English. The two words can be distinguished by looking at their Latin roots: sentire, "to feel"; and sapere, "to know". --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:23, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Umm, wow, did you copy all that from Wikipedia? Capt Bartlett 15:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Shotgun error In halo 2 the flood shoot shot guns with one hand. Yet they constintly shoot it with out having to cock it back. --Spartan 1 1 7 23:37, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :I added that to the trivia. I noticed it too...-ED 20:33, 22 February 2007 (UTC) They always makes mistakes like that! It fine by meMaster Chief Petty Officer 08:52, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Is english your second language Chief?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:46, 1 March 2007 (UTC) You could say so, but I am half Australian, half ChineseMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:13, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Hah hah, looks like that went over your head. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Re: two-handed weapons. It could be the Flood infection forms have the cancerous-fiber-morbidly-referred-to-as-"muscle-strength necessary to wield big weapons one-handed. Mind, that doesn't explain how they can pump shotguns... Kriegsaffe No. 9 22:43, 15 June 2007 (UTC) The flood could grow extensions that cock the shotgun from the inside. The forerunner and flood relationship I think that just like humans, the forerunner were on a fool's errand to gain all the knowledge and secrets this universe has to offer. They abducted species from all over the milky-way, maybe further, and released them in facilities similar but not halo's to research them. After the halo's were built, they stored all they learnt on the solid/liquid state quantum-computers in the halo libraries (the glowing blue installations seen on Halo 04 on the level 'The Library'), as well as all the information neccesary to run the halo rings themselves. The index holds the research on the forerunners themselves. Each library and index is the same. The last species they discovered were the flood. The flood also discovered them. The forerunner, with much effort, managed to collect some flood and set them relocated them to the halo's. Then, not long after things go wrong and the flood escape from containment. And the flood spread away from the halo's and contaminated the forerunner, and thus the great war began... A face in the Novel i think thats Keyes - SPARTAN-410 :It is likely just a generic human Combat Form. The cover features the Chief fighting a group of Infection forms, it would make sense. -ED 02:40, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :That's obviously Keyes as he is slowly being destroyed by the Flood that infects him and turns him into a Brain Form. It even looks like an artists' rendition on Keyes, a little. Also, since a good chunk of the book is written from the point of view of Keyes as he is being assimilated, it is likely Keyes on the cover. - Halo Man. ::Did it occur to you that's its an illusion? Well, I agree with ED!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:32, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I think it could either be Keyes, Jenkins, or anyone who was assimilated by the Flood 'cause it just looks like a regular face in extreme pain. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 04:08, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I think is more likely to be a comba form of a humanMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:59, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It's Keyes alright, cause his head shape and the fact that he became a flood.user:the evil O,malley It's definitely Jenkins. First of all, Keyes looked nothing like that due to the fact that he was assimilated into a brain form and that is clearly a Human Combat Form. Second of all, Jenkins was a character as a Flood Combat Form, having a point of view and being a character of significance. (sniff, Jenkins did not have a good experience throughout his long experience in the Human-Covenant War) Lovemuffin 04:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Pouch Form is Fanfiction! :''Following removed from article on User:Cumberdale 03:49, 10 March 2007 The Pouch form is a Flood type very much like the Brain Form. It is a non mobile form, Seen in the corridors of High Charity. It is usually attached found to a wall or corner. This might be an asexual adaptation to the lack of sentient life over the centuries. If so, the forerunner’s plan to kill them using halo failed because of this. They have never been seen “hatching” though but they have been known to produce Infection Forms. Flood Warcry Hey, you guys know how right before the Flood attack in a level they make that screech? :Are you sure? I never heard it? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:45, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've heard it. It's like a yowling cat. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::I know the sound you're talking about, but that doesn't sound like a screech to me...--ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:00, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, it's a loud, high-pitched (sort-of) sound. I can imagine the original poster was refering to the same thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:27, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Is not a cat! -.- y cat just meows, mews, yowls, screech, and... purrs! anywho it is a... no it is a roar. the host is the maybe the Floodling makes the sound... Duskstorm 15:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Sounds more like a screech or a howl more than a cat sound. Kap2310 22:31, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Does it really matter what it sounds like? It's still a form of screech/howl.-- Joshua 029 15:41, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Flood Reproduction Do the Flood trade genetic material when they reproduce? If not, I would think that they could all be wiped out by one virus and the Forerunners wouldn't need the Halos. In Halo 1 you can see several Infection Forms gathered on an Elite corpse. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Their only form of reproduction is infection. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:46, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I was never questioning that. I was wondering if there was any genetic material being transfered, any room for mutation and evolution. I think it's likely that to make a Carrier Form, the Infections deposit eggs into the host. I was wondering if there could be some kind of fertilization on the part of the other Infections, or whether that is unnecessary? If not, perhaps all Flood should be refered to as female? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:12, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, that. Yeah, I have a feeling that genetic material is transferred to the carrier form. It would take very specific DNA patterns to create new infection forms, a lot of other parasites of the same type use some kind of exchange of DNA or RNA to reproduce, such as the Bacteriophage. Obviously they haven't out and said it yet. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:03, 3 April 2007 (UTC) I'm fairly certain flood alter their own DNA. Whenever they learn anything from their host I believe they encode the knowledge into their own DNA and all flood can exchange DNA non sexually just like bacterium. Flood on Earth? Maybe in Halo 3 the flood will get to Earth. The flood had appeared in both Halo: CE and Halo 2 and I still think it will appear in Halo 3. In the final cutscene of the level High Charity you can see covenant ships attacking each other, so its obvious the flood has taken some of the ships and maybe they will follow the forerunner ship to Earth. I want some ideas. Mabye.But they weren't on earth in Halo 2. But like I said, mabye, because the Ark will destroy them, I dunno, I'm trhowing out random ideas. Spartan 012 10:08, 16 April 2007 (UTC) If you are looking in a biblical way, you will see that Noah have been saved from the flood because he built an ark, well, maybe the ark is representing a place for hiding![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Umm... I'm pretty sure they were attacking each other because of the Covenant Civil War. But I guess the flood could of comandeered a space worthy ship. Teflon4 05:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) There is a possibility in destroying the Floods, but small. It very small there might require the combination force of both Covie and human race to destroy them. But they may be some out there, the other Halos, who knows![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Flood are probably gunna come to earth in high charity... Campaign Obsessive 06:55, 20 August 2007 (UTC) If the Covie Loyalists are the only guy who you're facing, you'd probably be more interested in Multiplayer. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Flood Influence It seems that like the Elites and Protoss, there may have been some influence drawn from the zerg when creating the Flood. For example, they are both led by a super-mind. The Flood have the Gravemind and the zerg have the Overmind. Also, each species practices some form of assimilation. The zerg assimilate new species to create new zerg units and they can also assimilate Terrans to create Infested Terrans. Obviously, the Flood extensively practice assimilation to produce combat and carrier forms. Both species also has a larva stage. The zerg larva are those things you click on and then decide what it will mutate into and the Flood have the oh so annoying infection form. However, they do assimilate in different ways; the zerg passively and the Flood aggressivley. :They follow the conventional "swarm race" theme seen in many sci-fi universes, where a race of mindless beings serve a single leader and reproduce by assimilation. Other examples include the Borg in Star Trek, the Necromongers in the Chronicles of Riddick, the Undead Scourge in Warcraft and, yes, the Zerg in Starcraft. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:47, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Don't forget about the Killiks and Bartokk from the Star Wars universe. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:05, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Flood Juggernaught Flood Juggernaughts are really nothing! Thay are spawned, like Floodlings, from the Gravemind. They are true flood or they could be soem type of animal... THEY are not Hunters. Hunters don't have bones they are worms... and tehy are cerntainly not brutes, those monkeys are tooooooooooo fat. Got this info from Bunjie.Net... Duskstorm 19:26, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :What are Floodlings? I know they don't match up to Brutes or Drinol, and the Hunter thing I had never considered as an option given their anantomy. They seem to resemble Engineers but with legs, making me think it's perhaps a hybrid of Elites and Engineers. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Floodlings, we all know, come from the Gravemind AND Carrier forms. I guess Juggernaughts are just spawned from the Gravemind or they just form when a combat form gets to old and tehy turn into it, none the less that have bones (the rib cage). Duskstorm 15:28, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, what are Floodlings? Do you mean Infection Forms? What is the evidence for either of them being spawned from the Gravemind? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:30, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Cite a source for your theory if you can, Duskstorm. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:48, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Floodlings ,dubed by people on another fansite, believe the nfecton forms to come from teh gravemind. It does make sence becua they just don't pop out of every corner and the must come from somewhere. Also they are created in carrier forms and... i just ran out of ideas... so... meow. Duskstorm 15:18, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Infection forms ONLY come from carrier forms, I'm pretty sure, and they have yet to actually be called "floodlings" in canon, so I have no idea where you get that idea. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:26, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hunter Combat Form Clarified fictional by www.covenant-clan.co.uk/, this combat form seems to be extremely inevitable when infected by the Flood species; they are also similar to the Juggernaut form: Not by character, but by total strength and possibly size. May this be the Juggernaut form discussed earlier? Will Bungie classify this as a new Flood species? If so, will they also include the mysterious Covenant Engineer? --Spade6179 01:35, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::I removed it from the main page and put this here and let you all decide how to handle this info-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 01:41, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hunters can't be Juggernauts. They are worms and have big big plasma cannons on their arms and Flood can't infect all the worms or get near plasma becaus they hate it. Duskstorm 15:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::I know that, there was the site there an I didn't feel like taking the time to look at it.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 15:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, it's the cancer induced by plasma that's the problem, and that might even be an ONI coverup anyway. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:42, 27 April 2007 (UTC) If you read the Hunter article carefully, you will see that they are difficult or impossible to infect[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:34, 27 April 2007 (UTC) It's weird, it says "this is fictional" and then goes on to talk about it as if it weren't. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:42, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Hunters can't be combat forms period. They are just a bunch of eels that thnk the same. You can't infect them all and as stated before by that one guy they have ALOT of plasma. Duskstorm 15:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Not only are the Hunters immune to infection decause of their makeup, but the eels themselves are immune, as they are invertibrates and likely have little if any calcium to feed off of. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:27, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Because the hunters you see in the games are just one type of shape they can make, i'm interested in see another shape. Could be like a 20 ft tall lizard or something Hunter combat forms probably not actual hunters, but brutes or elites with biomaterial added by the flood. They can do that u know.... Spade6179 18:21, 29 May 2007 (UTC) --Spade here: It's just a thought; maybe it's not a ''Combat form but a new form, something extraordinary & complex. But that was weeks ago: now with these "leaks" and "betas", chances are slim. I am 13 years old and thinking like a programmer. Animal combat form So the flood can infect animals with senses right? Good thing that didn't happen in the games yet.... SpartanBIH COMM '' '' 23:28, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I don't see what you mean by animal![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:41, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::I said myself wrong, I mean I don't see much animals in the game. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:15, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Dogs, elephants, ANIMALS! don't you know what an animal is?SpartanBIH COMM '' '' 18:05, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Technically, humans and Covies are animals too. So, they already have. And yes, lower species can be infested as well assuming they meet the requirements. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:00, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ahh yes humans and covies are animals i meant like non intelligent animals. but yea thanks for conforming it. cuz i saw it in the graphic novel thingy..SpartanBIH COMM '' '' 04:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) You should see the Halo Graphic Novel. The ship that the Flood land on has tons and tons and tons of animals on it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:25, 6 August 2007 (UTC) All the Halos probably had animals on them. The forerunners probably used them as flood hosts so they could study them further. Maybe in the Halo CE E3 trailer the reson why there were "dinosaurs" was because Bungie hadn't put the flood in the game yet. ф><Lovemuffin><ф Because they are not from earth, covenant are not animals. In a way, that is. Study Form the flood sample form is a sample of flood cells not a form of flood if anyone was looking, take a drop of blood and a microscope and you get the same result :That's what I thought... I removed it until someone else can figure out a better way to write aboot it. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 08:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Halo Graphic Novel - The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor I recently read this and I noticed some strange things about the Flood. One is that there were a whole lot of new forms made from the animals that were onboard the ship at the time of the infection. But something else I noticed was some of the other Combat forms. They extremely grotesque. One I saw (I couldn't see below the bottom of it's chest) had a huge Flood mass on its' back, a human head bent forward (so that it was upside-down), and ''two'' Grunt heads over its' right shoulder. What was up with that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:45, 28 July 2007 (UTC) After reading that, I have just one thing to say: Holy Sh!t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- user:Darktrooper117 Extragalactic? After seeing the server 04 video, I guess we can now assume the Flood are an extragalactic species... I edited the 'Flood' page accordingly. :) Blue Ninja 21:07, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :That hasn't been proven -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:57, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I always heard that the forerunners created the flood as a failed expieriment to control population that went horribly wrong.anybody agree?user: shadowstalker90 ::It atchually says so in episode 4 transmission in big letters, go check it. --Ajax 013 00:26, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe the flood juggernauts are a sort of guard for gravemind '''maybe the flood juggernauts are a sort of guard for gravemind if the juggernauts were supposed to spawn on High Charity when the gravemind was invading maybe bungie's original idea was for them to be guard forms or bodyguards at least.121.79.30.107 09:34, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Uh no the juggernauts were supposed to appear on the level Oracle, not on high charity. the Gas mine had no Gravemind so sorry but this is impossible. --Pileyourbodies 01:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) then why is youtube video on high charity? and as for the oracle the gas mine was a flood RESEARCH facility maybe the forerunners created the juggernaut or maybe it mutated or evolved? just thinking outside the boxAlphacheiftain101 06:55, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Flood Juggernaut arent't supposed to appear...[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually yes they are. Flood Juggernauts were originally meant to spawn on Oracle, QZ and High Charity. Bungie removed them...because...theyre Bungie. Inscrutable like that. -69.129.211.26 12:33, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Experiments? Yes! FINALLY proof that the Flood weren't created by the Forerunners as an experiment! Though it raises more questions...even if the Halo's are activated, will the Flood live on in another galaxy, remaining a threat? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:53, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Proof, what proof? ChurchReborn 18:07, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Iris Episode 4. The Flood are from another complete galaxy, and the Forerunners encountered them. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 01:33, 28 August 2007 (UTC) It doesn't makes any different, after all, Iris is probably a big mystery to us, I always think the Forerunners might be sending a hidden message...[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) - - That would seem to contradict practically everything the Gravemind tells us about himself. After all, he refers to the Forerunners as his makers, and frequently makes parent/child allusions. Granted, he might be lying, or he might mean that (being made up of everything he's consumed) he is what he eats, and therefore he comes from the Forerunners...but it seems like an odd discontinuity. Wheres the Cmonkeys? I was looking over the forms and saw nothing about the little creatures floating around in the glass and metal box at the beginning of gas mine level. Some modder found out their name while hacking characters. See youtube vid. I think they should atleast be noted. =P 20:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) lol thats crazy how they can use vehicles and carry guns. Awesome vid. P.S. dont know if they're cannon but then again niether is the juggernaut. Possibly an immature infection form like the one that infected Jenkins.--EliteSpartan 4:16 PM August 28, 2007 First, that was a like a bump possesion or whatever it is when you only look like the character but act the same. Second, you can see them in the level, the arbiter. Third, the flood that infected Jenkins wasn't immature,it was ancient. I think that they look different enough to be in at least trivia. (looks like a flood/facehugger/glowworm mix to me) =P 15:45, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Good points you seem to know a lot about these things. Feel free to add a Cmonkeys section to the flood forms section. --EliteSpartan 3:50PM August 29 2007 I think there curled up infetions forms Unnecessarily long? I know RR has been doing a massive rewriting of this article but I think some sections are way too long. The '''Battle on Installation 04', and the battle of installation 05, are kind of unnecessarily long especially when theres a link to the main article. I'd hate for all of RR's work to go to waste so maybe we should merge the excess information to the main articles and just have a short summary on this article. --EliteSpartan 4:20PM August 29 2007 Speculation, yes more... How do we know that all of the forms we have seen are all there is? Couldn't the flood be a self evolving virus/creature/super-organism, al'a starship troopers(cg series)? They can change their host DNA in less than a day. Why not change your species to the task at hand? Gravemind's primary use of all that brain could be tailoring antibiotics to host germs and viruses and releases these as the spores you see everywhere. Also I believe that the juggernaut is the left over bodies after most of the nervous system is removed. Just what I think would make sense, though probably thinking about it to much! =P Unsunghero10 22:13, 30 August 2007 (UTC) I doubt there will be more forms, seeing they've got everything they need to expand their race. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:55, 7 September 2007 (UTC) But what if it wanted to infect the grunt home world? Couldn't the air be poisonous to it? This is where I'm coming from. It would need a central concoince(wrong spelling) to change its biology to the task at hand. The flood we've seen could be the base form that the forunners chose to study for its versatility it had. Just thought of something, what were the sentinels fighting for 100,000 years? I mean what did it look like? No heat or food seems to kill anything with DNA! =P 01:26, 8 September 2007 (UTC) If that's what you expected, you might well be in the Halo Universe. The Flood couldn't be much more dangerous, if it could kill without touching people, no one in the Universe will survive. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:10, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Flood Biology "The Flood, while a joint parasitic species, its individual organisms undergo different stages of organized evolution, known as "forms". A Flood's stage of evolution depends on the species of creature infested, and the time the individual organism has had time to evolve. The sole pathway for Flood reproduction and survival is by the infestation and assimilation of other species." This really should be changed, "evolving" is not the correct word to use here, they're not Pokemon. Evolution takes place under completely different circumstances. A finch with a beak designed for eating insects cannot transform into a finch with a beak designed for cracking shells, which is essentially what the wording here implies. What it is very much like, is a grub larvae molting into an adult beetle, or a caterpillar metamorphosing into a butterfly. Also incorrectly stated is that the chosen form is influenced only by species. This is not true, as crippled 'hosts' unable to fight have been said to transform into carriers. I would personally suggest: "The Flood, a parasitic species, infects individual organisms and causes them to undergo different stages of organized transformation into various "forms". A Flood's chosen form depends on the species of creature infested, and the usefulness of the infected body. The sole known pathway for Flood reproduction and survival is by the infestation and assimilation of other species." Nice, but it does matter what species. The grunts(to little bodied) and jackals(possible hollow boned) morph right into carriers due to lack of enough calcium. Prophets (so far) are kept mostly intact. A completely dessimated combat form appears to turn into the spongy stuff on the walls and floors. The first battle with flood in halo 2 there are destructible "piles" of the stuff on the dead bodies. The "usefulness" is almost completely related to the species, except in the case of leaders like Keyes. =P 01:04, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry but your wrong. Evolution is merely change. It does not matter how. The only way for known creatures to change is through mutation. However, the flood changes itself as it infects others. What's bungie doing? I know that they are really secretive, but they've only shown us a small blurb of the flood and two possibly flood related levels. Is there some new super secret thing that will blow our mind, or is it just a bit different than halo 2 like the energy sword. Any thoughts? =P 20:52, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :We never see the Flood until launch, they're kind of a perpetual surprise. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 21:06, 17 September 2007 (UTC) We saw the Arbiter, we saw the Grunts, the Brutes, the Hunters, Keyes, MC, Johnson, but no Flood! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:45, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Inferus Redivivus? The source for that is the Library - and i've never heard it. So i'm removing it until someone can provide a link to a verifiable source. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:58, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :http://imagewtf.com/659/free-image-hosting/ -- Hunter-113 12:49, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, i'm sorry about that. but when people start doing stuff like that before the game comes out, it looks like fan-cruft (I think that's the right word). I'll add it back in. Sorry. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 04:15, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :::It seems to me that the Pure Form Flood (with varying height) will include the Flood Juggernaut, since no enemy or ally in Halo matches the physiology of the Juggernaut, however the Pure Form does. Which is just made of dead tissue (in latin, inferi redivivus means "from the dead/grave" and "recycled/reused" so -- Recycled from the Dead) --User:MLG Cheehwawa the library used to be biger than halowikia but now its gone it was so cool 100,000,000 times beter than halopidia Pure? So...we get to fight the first ever Flood forms or something? To me, "Pure" means original. Unique. So when I read "Pure Flood," I kinda pooed myself. Kap2310 22:29, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Nope, pure forms are a flood only class. None of the host original parts are recognizable. It's like reconstituted cheese, any shape but what it used to be. =P 23:06, 23 September 2007 (UTC) EDIT: What I mean is They wouldn't look like there first victims, whatever they were, poor guys... =P 23:10, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Awww. I was actually hoping they would be the first Flood forms. But wait...does this mean they are possibly Flood forms of the Forerunners? Kap2310 00:22, 24 September 2007 (UTC) !@#$%, do you see Forerunners? Okay, this is in the high charity and the ark where only covenant and humans are available to be consumed. The pure forms a basicly built by gravemind from the dead around him. The first flood are from another galaxy, probably the boomerang from the server array records and isolations sky. =P 21:22, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Pure Flood forms are built from body 'parts' not full bodies. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:18, 24 September 2007 (UTC) My bad... =P 22:22, 24 September 2007 (UTC) After playing the game and after reading Beastarium, ''now I understand. Its so creepy to watch them transform DURING the gameplay! Gives me shivers up my spine! Kap2310 20:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 1 Ther is a lone Marine sitting on the floor in 343 Guilty Spark, I think he actually encountered the Flood, so why doesn't it infect him as they infected Keyes and the others? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) He ran for it. Blue Ninja 14:25, 10 October 2007 (UTC) The Flood should be faster then him (if it's that obvious I wouldn't be here questioning about it.)[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) We can't be exactly sure. He could be one of the guys who stood guard outside of the structure, and ran inside when the Flood attacked... Blue Ninja 16:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I think if you listen to him he'll mention playing dead, I'll just play that level tommorow and find out he dose :He mentions a Sergeant, and several other Marines. He could have Boren's syndrome and not know it, or he could have been one lucky SOB. If he played dead just as the Flood began to retreat and the Covenant retook the underground facility... --TerminalFailure 03:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Comparison Did the Flood seemed weaker in halo 3? It seems that in Halo 1, it's toughest. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) They weren't as tough, but there were more of them... They are doing their name honour. Blue Ninja 16:58, 15 October 2007 (UTC) What makes the flood seem weaker in 3 in comparison to 1 is in 3 melee works against them. Two smacks can take down most flood in 3 but a dozen or more is needed in 1. Halo 1 flood scare you because if they get close you feel doomed as they club you to death with little you can do in return. Leaping Halo 3 flood can be beaten down before they even connect. If Bungie wants to restore the fear flood once commanded then they need but to make flood as impervious to melee as they once were Robert Frost Poem "The Flood" by Robert Frost Blood has been harder to dam back than water. Just when we think we have it impounded safe Behind new barrier walls (and let it chafe!), It breaks away in some new kind of slaughter. We choose to say it is let loose by the devil; But power of blood itself releases blood. It goes by might of being such a flood Held high at so unnatural a level. It will have outlet, brave and not so brave. weapons of war and implements of peace Are but the points at which it finds release. And now it is once more the tidal wave That when it has swept by leaves summits stained. Oh, blood will out. It cannot be contained. I found this, and thought it was appropriate to describe the Flood in this Halo universe. Thought you might find it interesting.--Atlas503 05:39, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, it really fits. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I agree. But should it be added somewhere in the article? maybe trivia? Kap2310 02:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Bungie should pay the fees and add it as the banner of the flood. Perhaps even in a patch for Halo 2 or 3 have Gravemind recite it quite audibly or even in place of his monologue after Truth dies. Who knows he might have learned it after consuming the mind of a marine/human who like 'ancient' poetry. Fish Form? In The Oracle i saw these little flood organisms floating around inside a tank does anyone know what these are? :apparently they're Flood spores, though in the code they're called "CMonkeys" - "Sea Monkeys!" Lol. : ) Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 18:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC) They are confirmed non moving Infection forms. :D --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Then how are they swimming if they are confirmed non-moving?4.255.230.64 12:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) They need a liquid environment to be able to move. Don't these look supprisingly similiar to contained forerunner constructor units seen elsewhere in halo, and where are the references to the aquatic forms - what's the proof of those things even being flood organisms? --Plasmic Physics 22:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Is there any evidence, in-game or otherwise, that the pods are flood, and not just some sort of other lifeform? the flaming hobo 02:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) This bit was created by me,--The Demonic Idiot 05:51, 1 May 2008 (UTC) who in the name of flood? who the hell deleted to flood article? the main freakin page is gone!!!! Multiply? Look, how many human Flood are encountered on Halo: Combat Evolved? Hundreds. But, remember that they were all once Marines, ad so how could so many Marines fit onto the PoA? Also, in The Maw, 343 says 'The Flood continue to multiply, Reclaimer'. So, is it possible that once they infect a single organism, they can make copies of themselves? --Karzhani 05:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I've wondered that myself... According to the novel (If I recall correctly, which I probably don't) there were two platoons of about 200 each... So around 400 marines, with many killed in combat or landing on the ring. Perhaps the flood found all the dead marine bodies. Even that wouldn't explain how there could be more (probably) human combat forms than humans. Ahh, I see, what I read was... later on. According to the Pillar of Autumn article there were at least 800 marines. Still not sure. Flood Infested New Update for Flood-Infested Find, The Flood defeat to Unsc Human to Flood. Taken over Flood in Earth Battles on City of Voi in floodgate on covenant cruiser to crashed in city. This Flood gateway to City out of here of flood in ship broke in Covenant Cruiser defeated to human is weak unsc for flood infested of infection form of legend. I update about, From AdminBrendan 02:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ??? huh ??? =P 00:54, 9 January 2008 (UTC) changes from halo 1 flood in halo 1 could drive vehicles, the page says they couldnt --- I don't recall seeing any flood driving vehicles in Halo 1. I can be wrong, though. I think Flood learned to drive in Halo 2 Felix-157 12:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Flood never once drove any vehicles in any way during Halo 1. They have only been shown to drive in Halo 2, if they could drive in Halo 3 is debateable, since they are never seen near vehicles. XRoadToDawnX 00:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Flood in Vehicles In Halo 1, the flood didn't drive but you sometimes see dead combat forms near an overturned warthog. In Halo 2, the flood do drive vehicles In Halo 3, the flood do not drive vehicles :Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they could drive vehicles in Halo 3, however, there aren't a whole lot of chances for them to actually be doing so. The only chance that comes to mind is during the warthog run at the end of Halo, but there are more pure forms than anything else, so that seems useless. Beats me.XRoadToDawnX 20:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) cool the pic is cool but i'm going with mod Theory Okay, so let's assume that the Flood did come from another galaxy. What if, over whatever period of time, two completely separate groups of flood had each taken over a galaxy. Now, the gravemind is pretty much an intelligence made up of the intelligences of the corpses that comprise it. Now what if the main species in the two galaxies had extremely conflicting viewpoints and would have hated each other if they met? Since the two graveminds are made up of these countless numbers of consciousness...es...what would happen if they each sent a massive invasion force to each other's galaxies, each thinking there'd be a tasty new species for them to consume? Would they fight each other? How would a Flood-on-Flood war go? Can they infect each other? Or maybe they'd just combine forces and go after another galaxy together that just happens to be the milky way. Just something fun to think about. In trivia... Someone put this in trivia: "In Halo 2, Gravemind has control over 2401 Penitent Tangent allowing him to teleport anywhere around the near by Installation 05, so he could have teleported away from The Ark and Installation 04 (II) in Halo 3 rendering him harmless." The teleportation grid is restricted to Delta Halo, so this is false. Delete? Flood Hunter I think that the comparison betwen headcrabs and the flood should be removed,does any one elses think so Telepathic? Perhap the flood forms were not speaking to the chief using vocal chords or whatever, but perhaps the gravemind can see what is happening on the battlefield through the flood forms, and can directly telepathically speak with who ever those flood forms are confronting, in this case chief and the arbiter. If you look in the level Cortana, the Gravemind is directly speaking to the chief telepathically...and since he has control over Cortana, can send telepathic images of her too. Not saying telepathy has to mean "super powers" that'd be stupid, more like higher brain capacity, since he is a collective consciousness he could have evolved the ability for it. Just an idea.-- Joshua 029 19:21, 16 July 2008 (UTC) He speaks to Cortana on numerous occasions, and since she has no organic mind with which to telepathically communicate, I don't think this is the case. He's definitely got some sort of "telepathy", but he also does appear to speak from Flood vocal cords at the base of the control room. I think that Cortana was able to hack into Gravemind's "telepathy" while they were merging. "We exist together now. Two corpses in one grave." --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Not sure if it's right Towards the end of the background section, it states that the Flood have no viable method of reproduction outside of organic mutation. But in Halo 3, on HighCharity, you see numerous Flood sacs on the walls. As far as I can tell, there is no host involved in this process. Logically, this means that the Flood do not require a host, but a host merely offers the advantage of more offensive capabilities and an immediately accessible reproductive environment. :Aren't there body outlines in the growth seen in Halo 2? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:25, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure they dont need hosts to create spores, but an infection form is pretty weak and can't live for long. So either they don't live long enough to create spores, or it's pointless to when there's nothing to infect. Mabey they need hoats to create spores, who knows? User:Sgt. Redford Humans on the Ark? It says that humans survived the halos because they were taken to the ark by some forunners. What I don't got is how did they get back to earth? I mean, they would hane been Neanderthals! Combat form Melee damage The article said: "A single blow can lower a MJOLNIR Armor's personal shields by half, and a few melee swipes are needed to drop a lowly Grunt or Jackal, this is also sufficient enough to kill an Elite, Brute, Marine, or Spartan." I changed it because it did not make much sense. How can a few swipes be enough to drop a "lowly" grunt or jackal AND also be sufficient to kill Elites, Brutes, Marines or Spartans? 13:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, I’m not having a go, I’m just confused: Why did you revert my edit on the Flood combat form? Aside from the fact that the phrase "sufficient enough" is very poor English, the rest of the statement contradicts itself too. If, as the article states “a few melee swipes are needed to drop a lowly Grunt or Jackal” '''AND' “this is also sufficient enough to kill an Elite, Brute, Marine, or Spartan." Why do they deserve separate clauses? There are 2 possible reasons: 1) it is harder for the Flood to kill Elites, Brutes, Marines and Spartans and so the must be differentiated from the “lowly grunts and Jackal” in the first group. - If this is the case, my edit should remain. 2) a few melee swipes is sufficient to kill all species - If this is the case, the article is just poorly written and needs to be adapted to something like: “a few melee swipes are needed to drop Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Brutes, Marines and Spartans” OR “a few melee swipes are needed to drop all species in the game.” OR (if you want to be really pedantic): “a few melee swipes are needed to drop all species in the game (with the exception of Hunters, Prophets, Engineers and Drones)” (These are not meant to be the only 3 possibilities, they’re just the first few examples I could come up with off the top of my head.) - Whatever the case, it needs to be changed. Next time you revert an edit please take the time to explain why on the discussion page. Thanks. 17:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC)